


The Deed Orge

by King_of_bans



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_bans/pseuds/King_of_bans
Summary: see it for yourself.
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Donald Trump
Kudos: 4





	The Deed Orge

The dark awaits, among those who sinned and broken the altar rules. The shimmering white window constructed on the landfill, everything turned mist, yet in slow-motion and blasted the whole house away. The four kids landed on the dirty burnt wood, the ones that was destroyed by flame and the blast. The kid struggled to get up on the board to see the woods, navigating and they calmly spoke, "Hello?" "Hey Egghead, no one is going to hear us," Soleil slowly shrugged after speaking harsh to Kayla, as his hair swiftly turned around to look for other two kids. The smoke was so horrid. She gagged, trying to get her sticky brown bun covering her eyes and she fell on the pile of woods. * OW * "KYLIE? IS THAT YOU ?" Gianna loudly stomped on the woods and dig the pile like she was a dog. Kayla with black hoodie covering the smoke coming in their nose, yet they cannot handle the horrid smell. Everything was so quiet. No one made a single sound. Except Kylie screaming under the wood that collapsed on him. As they walked on the piles, picking Kylie up from the nasty ground that they never seen before, Kylie awkwardly pulled his pants up and glancing at the nature. The nature is something that they never witnessed in their life. They did not understand the purpose. 


End file.
